urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Graves
Magic Graves (2011) — Duet Anthology eBook Special Editor and Authors Editor: none Contributors: Jeaniene Frost, Ilona Andrews Genre and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Description New York Times bestselling authors Jeaniene Frost and Ilona Andrews bring you two short stories of paranormal. Jeaniene Frost's story, "One for the Money", features vampires Cat and Bones trying to protect a spoiled heiress with a price on her head and an undead hitman on her trail. Previously published in Death's Excellent Vacation. Also includes the first three chapters from Jeaniene's story "Home for the Holidays" in The Bite Before Christmas anthology, as well as a sneak peek at ONCE BURNED, the first novel in the new Night Prince series. Ilona Andrews' story, "A Questionable Client", is a prequel to her award-winning Kate Daniels series. In a world beset by magic waves, Kate Daniels works as a mercenary. She is tired, hungry, and there is foul-smelling blood on her boots. All she wants to do is to go home, but when Mercenary Guild offers her a job she can't refuse, she finds herself protecting a man against Russian wizards. Previously published in Dark and Stormy Knights. Also includes first two chapters of FATE'S EDGE, book 3 in the The Edge series, and first two chapters of "Magic Grieves", a Kate Daniels novella. Supernatural Elements Vampires, Shifters, Shape-changer, Frost Giant, List of Stories To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Synopsis by Story "One for the Money" by Jeaniene Frost — Night Huntress series #4.5 Cat and Bones pull bodyguard duty for a human heiress targeted by supernatural hit men - This is a more than decent little Night Huntress fix, it even has a few little steamy bits for Bones and Cat. I enjoyed this one more the second time around as well, it takes a little bit to get rolling, but there's some really funny snarky lines for both Bones and Cat. And what really got me this time was Bones teaching Justina (Cat's mom) how to protect herself - paraphrasing Cat, nothing says love more than taking a knife through the heart. "A Questionable Client" by Ilona Andrews — Kate Daniels series #0.5 During her Mercenary Guild days, Kate is hired as a bodyguard, and of course trouble follows - Kate's first encounter with the mysterious Saiman is even more entertaining on the second read. I especially enjoyed the bits of Slavic myth in the story and the way that the challenge that Kate-being-Kate, presents to Saiman - who is sure that everyone has a price - lays the foundation for their oddball working relationship in the future. Cover Artist Artist: none listed Publishing Information * Publisher: NYLA, Kindle * Book data: Kindle Edition, 162 pages, Pub: Sept 1, 2011—ASIN: B005KSRURS :::: eBook, 144 pages, Pub: Sept 1, 2011—ISBN132940013088931 Cover Blurb See description External Links Book: *Goodreads | Magic Graves (Night Huntress, #4.5; Kate Daniels, #0.5) by Jeaniene Frost *Bibliography: Magic Graves ~ ISFdb Goodreads: Series & Story Pages: *Characters & Mythos: Night Huntress series ~ Frost Cemetery *Kate Daniels series by Ilona Andrews *Night Huntress series by Jeaniene Frost *Night Huntress Universe series by Jeaniene Frost *Night Prince series by Jeaniene Frost *The Edge series by Ilona Andrews Other Series links; *Night Huntress - Wikipedia Characters, World, etc.: : Night Huntress: *Characters & Mythos Frost Cemetery : Kate Daniels: * *: Saiman | Kate Daniels *: Kate Daniels | Kate Daniels *: Curran Lennart | Kate Daniels *: Literature/Kate Daniels - Television Tropes & Idioms *: Kate Daniels Author Pages for Book: *Magic Graves ~ Ilona Andrews Author Websites: *Frost Light – *ILONA ANDREWS — #1 New York Times Bestselling Author Goodreads Author Pages: *Goodreads | Jeaniene Frost (Author of Halfway to the Grave) *Goodreads | Ilona Andrews (Author of Magic Bites) Articles: *Best Vampire Series EVER: The Night Huntress Series by Jeaniene Frost | torimacallister Reviews: Category:Anthologies Category:Female Lead Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Vampires Category:Shape Changers, Adaptors…